A shower head usable in a hand shower, that is a shower head that is attached via a flexible hose to the water supply so it can be held and aimed by hand, is described in German utility model 7,920,406 filed Jul. 17, 1979 and assigned to Heinrich Ruschenbaum Metallschlauchfabrik. It has a head which can be turned about a housing axis between a pair of positions. In one position water exits from one set of nozzles on the head and in the other position it exits from another different set of nozzles. Each set of nozzles is differently constituted to achieve a different type of spray.
Such a device is relatively hard to move from one position to another by hand. In particular when manufacturing tolerances are too tight, the device can be very hard to adjust and is therefore subject to considerable wear. When the tolerances are too loose the device can leak.